


Barney Barton

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [129]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is dinner and there is also Barney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney Barton

**Author's Note:**

> The doorbell rang just as Barney took the chicken out of the oven. “Just a minute!” He called out. Tonight, he’s gonna meet his little brother’s friends from work and the guy that Clint was mooning over. 

So he had planned to tease Clint about it, so what? That’s what big brother’s do! and when Clint has his back turned, he can give the guy a shovel talk.

Well, maybe.

If Barney was right, Clint worked with some really scary people. But that didn’t matter, if the guy hurt Clint, he’d be on him like a coyote in a chicken coop.

—-

"Just a minute!" Fury, Hill, Natasha, Sitwell and Phil all looked at each other. That wasn’t Clint’s voice. A little too deep to be Clint, actually.

Before they could actually do anything about it, a man opened the door wearing a ‘ _Kiss the cook’_  apron. He smiled at all of them. “Hi! You must be Clint’s friends. I’m Barney, his big brother. It’s nice to finally meet all of you. Clint’s told me so much about you all.” He held out his hand for anyone to take. Nobody did. 

They just stared at him, some more intense than others.

—-

His hand remained mid-air. 

Seeing as how it looked like no one was going to take his hand, Barney took it back with an “Okaaay.” and smacking his lips together. “Would you all like to come in?” He asked instead, because he was a great host thank you very much.

He stepped aside to let the people in and thankfully, they did. But not without glaring at him as they made their way inside.

"Where’s Clint?" The pretty redhead that didn’t look like she could kill him with a spoon so Barney assumed she could, Natasha if he remembers correctly, asked.

"Oh, he went to buy wine? I think."

“‘You  _think’_?” Bald and glasses,  _Jasper then_ , Barney thought, said.

"Yeah. He said he was gonna go out. I was-"

"Typical, you don’t even care what happens to him." Lady in the tight bun, _Maria either wears her hair in a ponytail or a bun_ Barney remembers Clint say, said.

Barney thought about it long and hard, and  _nope_. It still didn’t make sense, so he decided to shrug it off. “Would any of you like something to drink? We only have beer at the moment, but I could-“

"-ney! Bar- oof. Barney! He-elp!" 

Barney didn’t spare a moment’s thought and sprinted to open the window and look down at the alley. He saw three men, ganging up on someone and a dog was being restrained by fourth man. Barney climbed out of the window and almost jumped his way through the fire escape down.

—-

When Phil, Fury, Natasha, Hill and Sitwell arrived at the alley, Barney was standing in front of his brother wielding what looked like a plank of wood. There were two men on the ground and two more still conscious.

He looked just as beaten as Clint was and Lucky was still being restrained by a man, so that left Barney with a single man to fight. Phil took out his ICER and shot both men in the back. Hill had already called in a SHIELD team to take the men in for questioning. 

Barney visually slumped as he let the plank go. “Oh Thank God.” Barney sighed. “I hate violence.”

Lucky ran to the Bartons and started sniffing at them. Natasha did the same - well, not the sniffing part but she did check up on them. “No concussions, just minor cuts and bruises.” she reported.

"Good. Let’s take ‘em up then." Fury had decided. 

—-

Jasper put his arm around Barney’s torso to support him. There was a gash on his leg when the fight had gone south and turned from hand-to-hand to weapons. So the support was appreciated. 

Barney turned back to just in time to see Clint being picked up in a bridal carry by a man who looked like you everyday working man. It was terrifyingly easy to underestimate him.  _So that’s Phil._  Barney thought to himself.  _Should probably talk to him later._

The chance to get to know each other, turned from dinner to treating the Barton brothers’ wounds.

It couldn’t have gone any better. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/103214550271/i-have-to-teach-a-class-tomorrow-at-10am-id)


End file.
